User talk:SavageWolf/Arc3
(This is a talk page archive, please use User Talk:SavageWolf) Rich text editor? I tried looking for that but sadly i couldn't see that <.< and it seemed not all of my stuff did get added for instance i did put down the status, pic, etc but ....i'll try fixing that. Currently im trying to get all beast and show their middle forms. Next time i feel like playing ill then go Pure Power then Pure Magic and etc. (That is if i have time) :I don't understand what you are talking about... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 06:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::it showed me a message of you saying something about using rich text editor to make things seem easier <_< so. . . well whatever, nevermind. Fig hunter page not loading Savagewolf, the main Fig Hunter site isn't loading (it just displays a blank page). Is there a reason for this? If so, how long until the site is back up again? Thanks. :I don't have any control over this, and I don't know when it will be back... ALL BLAME YALORT! - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 06:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't blame YALORT, you may get smitten! Or uh, smited! FigEmma 05:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it gives no indication that there is anything to load, As if it were totally blank. He may have quit fighunter... once again, if so, good on him! Bytyan (?) 22:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Only the main page is down, all other pages work - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 06:55, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Template:Monster formatting issues I recently changed Template:Monster so that instead of having to specify a colour for the circle, it would be done automatically and applied to the numbers themselves. However, after adding this to the page the resistances section displayed a blank line between every resistance set. I tried to fix this by removing the "br"s, that put them all in a straight line with no spaces. I then tried putting them in a table, but this, while fixing the original problem, has broken the position of the sidebar, the ads, and whatever tables below it. I'd appreciate it if you could have a look.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, nevermind, I reverted to an earlier version and the problem had fixed itself. That was you, but I couldn't see it because I'm on enhanced recent changes. Thanks!--Ryo Sangnoir 11:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::You added a + to the front of the number when it's absorbed - did you mean to do that? Is there a reason for it?--Ryo Sangnoir 11:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::There is no technical reason for it, but it is useful for people who don't understand to color coding, or have some kind of sight defect. - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 11:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Makes sense to make absolutely sure, I suppose. Should we note somewhere that damage taken is (base damage*(100-resistance) (I think it's that, anyway...), rather than the very-occasionally-used model of multiplying the resistance by the damage?--Ryo Sangnoir 12:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you sure it is that formula? Where does the weapon, defense and random numbers come in? - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 13:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That, roughly. I was assuming that that went in to "base damage", although I don't know whether elemental resistance or monster defense is applied first. In fact, I don't even know when the RNG is consulted. I was just listing that formula type to compare it to the other possibility of (damage*resistance), where a "resistance" of 200% means you do twice the damage.--Ryo Sangnoir 13:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Beast Signer Hey, can you please add a background music thing for the Beast Signer location template? Eleanor Rigby 23:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Done, use |BGM = (sound) - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 07:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Eleanor Rigby 11:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Templates On making lists for shops: The Mardek pages currently have a short template with an image, the name, and the price. This looks nicer than plain text lists and is slightly more informative, although perhaps somewhat needless - the price is nice to know for a shop page. On Value - here we encounter a problem. From what I can see, in all games, an item's sell price is half what you can buy it for, rounded down. Hence, some items have Value as what you can buy them for (for example, Potions), whereas others (for example, the Champion Sword in Mardek), have them for what you can sell them for. This should probably be standardised for consistency - I recommend inputting the buy price in the template, showing it, but noting that items sell for half of what you can buy them for.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Never noticed the Mardek template things O_O, we can just use those templates, as for value, it should be the price that you can by them for, even if they are not in the shop. - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 20:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::My main point for value was that "Shop price is double sell price" should be noted somewhere. is a template that serves to start a table; I'd rather do without it and just start the table on the page. It's not a lengthy chain of styles, anyway. What do you think about that?--Ryo Sangnoir 20:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::It is useful when we want to change the style of all the tables at once. - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 20:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: is its own table, though - essentially all the grand table did was note the total cell spacing in a transparent table - I don't think it would have been changed that often. With the change, though, it starts off the table that will follow the notice, making it worthwhile.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC)